<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyone's got so much to say, you know I love you (cause I don't care when I'm with my baby) by lotuspetals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809239">everyone's got so much to say, you know I love you (cause I don't care when I'm with my baby)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals'>lotuspetals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Kim Woojin, Fluff, Girl! Kim Woojin, Implied Sexual Content, fem! kim woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>chan and woojin being soft together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Woojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyone's got so much to say, you know I love you (cause I don't care when I'm with my baby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy friday lovelies!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Woojin rubs her eyes tiredly as she slowly takes in her surroundings around her.</p><p> </p><p>The warm radiation provided by the sun itself accompanied by the white clouds coming from the window falls on the wooden desk, giving it a clear sign to wake up right now and not stay in bed all day.</p><p> </p><p>She turns around after checking the time - it's half past noon - and is met with the sight of her boyfriend's sleeping face.</p><p> </p><p>The raven was snoring lightly, one arm draped around her midsection, the second one was used as a pillow underneath her head.</p><p> </p><p>She admires his handsome face, tracing over the bare skin, and smiles when he moves closer to the point their distance gets smaller between them. His lips are gently pressing against the crown of her pretty head.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, why are you awake so early?”</p><p> </p><p>Chan's eyes were still closed, but the corners of his mouth pulling up means he's in a good - not his usual grumpy self - mood. He drags her by the waist until their faces are apart from each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to tell me?” he perfectly knows her weak spots. A giggle comes out at the hand trailing along her sides and she wants to move away but he has her trapped already in his arms. “Or do you <em>want</em> to be punished again?” nibbling on her earlobe in warning as she continues to wiggle in his hold. She couldn't escape from his strong grip.</p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks are crimsoning red at being reminded of last night's events.</p><p> </p><p>“N- no, I mean - <em>ah</em>, Channie!”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls them around so he has her pinned underneath him, thin wrists are being gripped above her head. She tries to kick at him but it's no use when Chan already has her like this.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you!” she yells, determined to get free. Biting her pink lips after as Chan whispered hotly in her sensitive ears, “How about another round hmm? Let's see how <em>long</em> you can last this time baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Woojin whines. “Chan! You big meanie, I'm still sore from last night!”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles. “Come on, babe, <em>please</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>She averts her eyes, not wanting to meet his own that resembles close to a sad puppy. “I don't believe you. You always say you'll go gentle but you go all—”</p><p> </p><p>Whimpering softly, she feels her thighs parted and Chan's breathing is near her pucker below.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, <em>down</em> here says the opposite. Let me eat you out my princess~”</p><p> </p><p>She knew she shouldn't give in but Chan, he was already pushing fingers inside of her loose entrance and she mewls at the direct contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! You can <em>do</em> however you like you pervert, but you - CHAN!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is going to be part of au of fem! kim woojin series ~ also 3racha's ‘wow’ will be included, so keep a lookout :'D</p><p>was going to post new drabbles/oneshots today, but have to wait on sunday since I'm going on a trip with my sister and mom &gt;o&lt;'</p><p>follow me on twitter @_lotuspetals for status/updates!</p><p>any chaptered/multi series I have will be posting new chapters soon ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>